iTry
by cameddie
Summary: After Sam kissed him, Freddie is left behind, confused. Deep inside he is longing to the times when things were simple.
1. Starting with an Aftermath

**iTry**

**Rating: **K  
><strong>Fandom(s): <strong>iCarly  
><strong>Shippings: <strong>Seddie, Creddie  
><strong>Summary: <strong>After the events of iOMG Sam and Freddie start dating, but Sam is not convinced that Freddie is completely over Carly.

He just stood there. Soft lips claimed his as he bluntly stared in the distance, his mind still recapitulating what actually happened the past two minutes. Two minutes ago Sam was in love with Brad, the blond haired intern of iCarly and the blondes lips were forcefully attached to Freddie. It was only ten seconds, but for Freddie it felt like ten minutes before Sam ended the kiss with a soft kissing sound. Freddie still stood there. **C**onfused.

"Sorry," he heard in a far distance from the blonde haired demon who just proclaimed her love for the 'nub that will never be loved'

"It's cool," Freddie deadpanned as he sternly shook his head. Sam looked rather embarrassed for a moment, but quickly recovered. Freddie took longer and Sam let him take his time. "So…" Freddie said slowly, still being confused, "…you like me?"

"I guess," Sam said awkwardly.

"Okay," Freddie decided it was best to sit down. He sat down at the same spot Sam sat a while ago. "How long already?" he dared to ask.

"Quite a while," Sam said fully knowingly that it wasn't really an answer. Freddie decided not to push it. He leaned his head against the wall behind him.

"But you hated me," Freddie spoke.

"Guess not," Sam said, as she sat next to him. "You want to go out sometime?"

"I don't know," Freddie said dropping his head. "This is kind of sudden, I have to think about it, okay?"

"I fully understand," Sam said with a little disappointment in her voice. "Well, see ya," she said while standing up. F**r**eddie just raised his hand like a wave. Sam smiled and entered the school again, while Freddie brought his head leaning against the wall again.

Half an hour later, Freddie was still sitting on the same spot, aimlessly gazing into the dark, star filled heaven. He thought about what he was supposed to do with this. Freddie wasn't sure how he felt about Sam. He never considered Sam this way. He actually didn't know whether he should do this. Should he just try it or should he reject Sam? He thought back to the times where things were kept simple, where Sam hated Freddie, Freddie loved Carly and Carly didn't feel the same way about Freddie. But those last years, everything seemed so different, and vague. Sam didn't hate Freddie anymore, obviously. Carly did seem to like Freddie more than she used to. Freddie wasn't so sure about how he liked eith**e**r Carly or Sam.

"Hey," a small female voice emitted from the **d**oor. Carly stood there with a worried face. "What are you doing here? Everybody is worried sick about you?"

"Everyone?" Freddie asked.

"Well, Gibby, Brad, Sam and me. I'm not sure about Spencer," Carly said.

"I understand," Freddie chuckled almost without using his voice.

"So, what are you doing here?" Carly asked.

"Thinking," Freddie said without looking at Carly.

"About what?" Carly asked.

"About a lot," Freddie replied. "Sam, you, me, iCarly, you know, everything that's really important to me," Carly smiled at that.

"May I join?" Carly asked, with a sincere voice. Freddie looked at her as if he asked "Why?" "I'm a good thinker." Carly joke**d**. Freddie just petted some space beside him. Carly silently joined him. The silence remained for a couple of minutes before Freddie spoke.

"Carly, I'm not going to keep secrets from you," Freddie said. "Sam and me kissed," he looked at Carly and he saw a sympathetic emotion at his friend's face and he didn't even saw a hint of surprise.

"The two of you kissed?" Carly asked.

"Well actually, Sam kissed me," he said. He stood up and took a deep sigh, before looking down at Carly. "Sam wasn't in love with Brad," He squatted in front of Freddie so they were at eye level again. "She's in love with me" Carly just nodded. "It's really weird. **I** mean, what happened to: _No girl will ever love you,_"

"Well, I don't think it's weird?" Carly mumbled barely understandable for Freddie.

"Come again," Freddie said.

"All I mean to say is, you've grown a lot," Carly said with a sincere voice. "As a man, but mainly as a person. You aren't that childish little kid anymore in sixth grade. You're smart, wise, brave, nice and handsome and any girl would be proud to call herself your girlfriend. I guess Sam noticed you're not such a nub after all, but was too afraid to admit it,"

"I think you understand Sam very w**e**ll," Freddie said.

"I guess I easily place myself in her situation," Carly said, dropping her head not trying to face Freddie.

"But what do you think I should do, though?" Freddie asked.

"Why do you ask me?" Carly asked.

"You're my best friend," Freddie said with a smile.

"So," Carly said awkwardly, "how do you feel about Sam?"

"Well, I think our relationship is a little complicated," Freddie said with an uneasy smile.

"Tell me about it," Carly deadpanned in herself.

"And this doesn't make it any simpler," Freddie said. "Look, you know I had a crush on you since sixth grade and well Sam was your best friend, so I was kind of forced to tolerate her and I think she was going through the same. I know we bickered a lot, but I never could be mad at Sam for too long. It was almost like I… pitied her and that I volunteered to be a living punching bag, just so she can forget her worries,"

"You never minded being punched,"

"Sometimes, sometimes not," Freddie said, "but it seemed to help. I always had the feeling that Sam and I warmed up to each other little by little and became as good friends as the two of us, even though we continued the bickering, but I can't deny that I care for her. And now she turns out to be in love with me and I'm not really sure what to think about it or what to do."

"Do you feel more for Sam than being friends?" Carly asked in sincere interest.

"I don't know. I'm afraid I might love her, but I'm also afraid I might not be. Man! This is confusing!" he yelled.

"I know," Carly said softly.

"Maybe I should just let her off gently," Freddie said softly. "I don't want to hurt her," upon that Carly grabbed one of his shoulder and turned him around to grab his other shoulder so both her hands are resting on his shoulders. Her eyes drilling through his, with truthful and comforting expressions

"Freddie," Carly said sternly. "As a friend, I should say: "Go for it,". Maybe she's the true one, maybe she's not, but you never know when you don't try. Just date with her sometime soon, if the two of you like it then I'll try to be happy for you and if you don't than I'll be right here for both of you,"

"Thanks Carls," Freddie said who was tearing up a little. "You're the best," Carly reached out her arms and pulled Freddie in a hug. "I'm going to wrap up the project with Brad. I see you tomorrow, okay?" he said

"Okay," Carly said, but she subconsciously trapped Freddie in her hug.

"Ehh, Carly, you can let me go now," Freddie chuckled.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Carly said with an awkward smile and she let go of Freddie. Then Freddie slowly disappeared through the door separating them from the school. Carly stared at the door and lost her smile and her tears. "What have I done?"

**Sadly two of my fanfictions died with my laptops (they haven't been published yet, accept one chapter on the most awesome Creddie-forum ever), so here is my first episode of a new story iTry. If you're worried if it will end Creddie or Seddie, I answered it already in this episode. I hope you are now bold enough to keep reading ;)  
><strong>


	2. It's a Pride Thing

It was Friday. Freddie and Brad finally finished their school project and just presented their school project. Well, actually Brad presented it. Freddie was overly tired and his wasn't able to concentrate on the presentation. He was totally confused and disoriented. Nevertheless, they got an average grade. They had a good product, but, mainly due to Freddie, their presentation was a bit off. A C+ was the result.

"Well, we actually didn't get a bad grade," Brad said with some kind of relief in his expression.

"Yeah, yeah," Freddie mumbled.

"What's wrong, Freddie?" Brad asked. "You're out of sorts all day. This isn't you,"

"Well, this IS me," Freddie said sternly. "This is me confuse, tired and angry," he didn't know why he added the last word to it, cause he didn't know why he was angry or at who?

"What's the matter?" Brad asked.

"I already talked about it with Carly," Freddie sighed.

"So?" Brad asked. "Carly's a girl, maybe it's something we have to talk about it as dudes, you know,"

"Maybe you're right," Freddie said. "Listen, Sam kissed me,"

"Wow," Brad said like Freddie said that he just made out with Keira Knightley.

"Wow?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, I mean, Sam is one of the most beautiful girls in the school. You've gotta admit,"

"Honestly?" Freddie asked. "I never bothered to see her in such a way,"

"Wait, are you-"

"No! I'm as straight as a lamp post," Freddie exclaimed. "I liked girls before, Carly, Shelby, Tori, Valerie, but not Sam, well I don't know if I ever liked Sam, cause I never saw her at that light. Sam has always been someone who uhmm… was like 'not a girl' to me. I never thought about her that way,"

"Maybe you should just try it," Brad said.

"That's pretty much what Carly said," Freddie deadpanned.

"Well, maybe it's obvious that you **should** try dating her," Brad said with a smile. "What could be the damage?"

"Oh I don't know, Sam, Carly, iCarly, me?" Freddie said in a sarcasm rage.

"I got your point," Brad said. "But what could happen if you don't try? Think about that,"

"Maybe you're right," Freddie said with a sad smile. "Thanks, Brad,"

"Anytime," Brad smiled.

* * *

><p>Sam sauntered through the school corridor on her way to the lockers. She was pretty glum after last night and she didn't know why. Maybe she expected too much. Freddie didn't reject her right away. What did she expect anyway? For Freddie just say "Oh Sam, don't bother those countless years of abuse and destruction of self-esteem. Let's just forget it and become boyfriend and girlfriend right away, because I'm so in love with you!" There weren't a lot of people as Carly and Sam had both lessons until late in the afternoon.<p>

"Hey Sam!" Sam heard from the other side of the corridor. It was Carly who tried to keep up with her.

"Hey Carls!" Sam greeted, slowing down to let Carly join her walk to the lockers. Sam looked at Carly with a forced smile.

"What's wrong?" Carly asked to her somewhat shorter friend.

"Nothing," Sam sighed.

"Sam, please," Carly begged. "You can tell me,"

"It's really nothing," Sam kept on, she started to increase her pace, without success as Carly easily adjusted her pace as well.

"Sam, I know you kissed Freddie," Carly said. She saw the shock on Sam's face, but she also saw it disappear pretty quickly. "I saw you. You weren't keeping it a secret from me, were you?" Carly looked hurt and Sam knew they promised each other no secrets. Why was her friend so suspicious.

"No," Sam said softly as she stopped to face Carly, "I wish something happened and if something happened I'd tell you right away, but unfortunately nothing happened. I just kissed him and he… It's just… I don't know how Freddie feels about it."

"I talked to him," Carly said, "after you left," she added awkwardly.

"You did?" Sam said interested, yet sober. "How was he?"

"Confused, sad, conflicted," Carly enumerated.

"I don't blame him. I haven't really been nice to him lately," Sam dropped her face. "Or ever," she added. "What do you think I should do?"

"Give him some time," Carly replied genuinely. "And be a friend to him,"

"I don't know if I can be a friend to him," Sam said soberly.

"You can," Carly said. "Be there for him just like you are there for me. Show him the Sam who actually cares for him. Show him who you are, without the mask. The nice, funny, awesome Sam Puckett," Sam smiled to Carly.

"Thanks Carly," Sam said. "I think I know what to do right now. Sometimes I wish that I never started being mean to Freddie. It's very difficult to stop doing these things to him even when you know you're in love with him. I think it's a pride thing, and I have a lot of pride."

"I know, Sam," Carly said as she pulled her friend in a hug, "I know,"

**I wanna thank jackpotdante, Fanfic-Reader-88, sockstar and redlox2 for their reviews**


	3. A Door Opens

**Chapter 3: A door opens**

Freddie stood in front of Sam's house. It was a small townhouse in a very bad shape. Freddie stepped upon the concrete stairs, or whatever there was left from it. The white structure has slowly been crumbling from the moment Carly met Sam, according to Carly and Pam never considered repairing it. Freddie carefully stood on the last step and knocked three times on the large, wooden door covered with dark green, scaled off paint. Freddie heard someone rattle on the lock mechanism on the door and slowly the heavy piece of wood opened. A large figure, who Freddie knew as Pamela (*) Puckett, Sam's mother, stood in the door opening, with bubblegum clenched between her teeth (or at least Freddie hoped it was bubblegum).

"Yeah, I got to knock, because the bell was broken (**)," he said like everyone did because the bell, just like the stairs has never been fixed since the first time Freddie was here.

"Sam, it's one of yours again!" She yelled without looking up if her daughter was actually there. She then turned to Freddie. "Excuse me, but I have to put ointment on my bellybutton,"

"Yeah, sure," Freddie said inwardly disgusted and overcome with terrible awkwardness. "I'm sure it's very urgent,"

Pam approached Freddie and started to enter his personal bubble. Freddie, being the well-mannered man he didn't move a muscle. She slowly approached his ear and whispered: "It is," She retreated and gave Freddie a mysterious smirk.

"Mom," Freddie heard from behind Pam. Sam stood there with a mug coffee clenched in her hands. Embarrassment was written all over her red face. The embarrassment gave Sam's face a whole new dimension Freddie just had to get introduced with.

"Samantha, your friend is here," Pam said. "When are you getting the advantages?"

"Mom!" Sam whined as her face turned redder and redder. Freddie never saw Sam so embarrassed before.

"What?" Sam's mother said with a determined smile. "We both know he is good lookin'"

"Mom," Sam whispered, but hard enough for Freddie to hear. "Not where Fred- I mean the nub is in hearing distance"

"Aw Sam," Freddie managed to hold back a snigger. "We both know you like me," Sam glared at Freddie like she wanted to kill him. Freddie just waved it off as he was pretty used to it. Pam just shrugged and left the scene through the door behind her. "Cool mom," Freddie sniggered.

"Yeah, like your mom isn't a psycho," Sam said.

"Touché (***)," Freddie said not really minding Sam's comment.

"Anyway, are you here to insult my family, 'cause in that case, please continue," Sam said. Her face turned from embarrassment to amusement.

"As much as I loved to," Freddie said with a smile. "That's not why I'm here for,"

"So, what did you came for?"

"Maybe you want to talk outside,"

"You are outside,"

"I mean outside, together as in, you too,"

"But…"

Freddie sighed and pulled Sam out of her house and closed the door behind her.

"Dude!" Sam yelled. "I don't have a key!"

"We can just knock when the conversation is over," Freddie said. "Or we just breach through the door," he suggested on second thought,"

"Okay, I listen," Sam said as she sat on one of the steps of the dirty stairs. Freddie was reluctant at first, but decided to sit next to her.

"You remember that you kissed me the night before yesterday right?" Freddie asked.

"I do," Sam said with a nod.

"And you remember what you asked me after?" Freddie asked. Sam felt that the conversation began to get really serious now. Sam thought for a moment before answering.

"I asked you if you wanted to go out with me and I said that I would understand if you wanted to wait,"

"I didn't ask for the last addition, but truth is-"

"It's okay, Freddie, I get it," Sam said with disappointment on her face.

"What do you mean?" Freddie asked.

"You want me to become nicer before we date, don't you?" Sam asked for Freddie.

"Not really, I mean, it would be nice if you get nicer to me, but that's not what I wanted to say. I just want to ask you if you want to go out with me sometime,"

"Really?"

Freddie was silent for a moment. _Story time_ Sam thought rolling her eyes. "You remember Shannon Mitchell right?"

"That girl Gibby had a crush on, but couldn't keep her eyes of you?"

"That one," Freddie said. "I said pretty mean things to her when I think back of it. And I did it because I wanted Carly to know that I love her, but years after it happened I felt bad with myself, cause I did the exact same thing Carly did to me, rejecting her without giving her a chance. Don't get me wrong, I don't blame Carly for anything, but I don't want anyone go through this. I never had a real chance to show Carly if I am a good boyfriend or not and that frustrated me and I hope for nobody to go through that. That also includes you. That's why I'm here and that's why I want to ask you out for a date sometime soon," Sam went silent, but then smiled at Freddie.

"Okay, I guess, if you help me get into my house again," Sam said with a smirk.

"Is that a yes?" Freddie asked.

"Conditionally," Sam smirked.

(*) This is a reference to another fanfiction of mine iPuckett  
>(**) This is a reference to a catch phrase to one of my favorite childhood shows the Flemish Samson &amp; Gert.<br>(***) I'm not going to explain every terrible joke :P.

_**Thanks to jackpotdante, sockstar and Cobalt for their kind reviews. You guys are awesome!**_


	4. Never is a Long Time

**Chapter 4: Never is a long time**

Carly was in her room. She intended to make her homework for French, but for a reason very well known to Carly she couldn't get her mind set to do it. She had never noticed before how annoying the ticking sound of the clock could be. This was strange for her as she usually was great in concentrating while doing her homework, but today everything in her room seemed to remind her of Freddie, or Sam, or both. It was killing her and she couldn't stop thinking about them. Why was she so stupid? Why did she have to be so blind the past months, maybe even years? Not only was she blind to the fact that Freddie was not that bad of a boyfriend after all, but she also didn't notice that her other very best friend was in love with the guy she saw everyday – even when she didn't want to.

She smashed her head against the book on her desk to start crying. The tears tripled on her eyelashes before they eventually fell on either the desk or the book resting on it. She felt how her chest heaved up and down, and her breath seemed to be in control by a divine puppeteer.

Suddenly she looked up as she heard the door behind her open.

"Knock, knock," she heard the soft voice of her female best friend. Carly quickly wiped her tears away with her arm and quickly faced Sam with a fake smile.

"Hey Sam," she said, trying not to sob.

"Were you crying?" Sam asked caringly.

"I watched a sad movie last week, and I thought of it, while doing homework," Carly said.

"That's why I don't watch those flicks," Sam said with a chuckle. "So guess!" she suddenly exclaimed with a smile even wider than Guppy's on his birthday.

"A giraffe jumped into your room," Carly said.

"Oh gross, no," Sam said in herself, but loud enough for Carly to hear. Carly chuckled goodheartedly. "No something else,"

"Just tell me," Carly said.

"Freddie asked me out!" Sam exclaimed in uncontrollable joy before she ran into Carly to pull her in a hug. Carly just held her playing to share her jubilee. Thank God for her acting skills. Sam had no idea of Carly's broken heart.

"That's so awesome, Sam," Carly said.

"I know right?" Sam asked. "The dude just came to my house and asked me out, man I'm excited!"

"I'm so glad for you, Sam," Carly said. "I hope you're really happy with him,"

"I will be," Sam said. "Thanks Carls,"

"Do you have a dress?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, I already have a couple of them, just in case you know?" Sam asked.

"Good," Carly said. "When is it?"

"Tonight"

"Well don't you have a date to prepare for?"

"You're right," Sam said. "I just wanted to thank you for the advice you gave me,"

"You're welcome, Sam," Sam hugged Carly once more and left her room. Carly felt sick and sat on her bed with her hand on her stomach.

"_**Did you mean it?" **_Carly's subconscious asked herself. _**"Did you really mean that you want Sam to be happy with Freddie,"**_

"I meant every word of it," she said out loud. Anyone who would walk in at that moment would declare her mad. Heck, even Carly herself thought she needed a psychiatrist.

"_**Do you really want Sam to be happy with Freddie? You're in love with him! You can't watch Sam being happy with YOUR Freddie,"**_

"Freddie isn't mine anymore!" she yelled while she literately stood up against the invincible power her subconscious was. Man she was glad Spencer wasn't home. She slowly sat back at her bed again. "He has never **been** mine. I thought he was mine, but I made a mistake. A terrible, stupid, selfish mistake, and now I pay for it. I deserve it," she sighed.

"_**But you don't want them to be happy together, do you?"**_

"How do you know who I want to be happy?" Carly yelled.

"_**Easy, I'm you,"**_

"Well, I want them to be happy," Carly said. "I always wanted them to be happy,"

"_**Are you happy for them?"**_

Carly sighed. Why did she question herself so many hard questions. Questions where she didn't know the answer of and questions where she didn't want to know the answer of. "Yes, I guess," she whispered.

"_**You aren't"**_

"Not right now," she admitted, "but I will be,"

"_**I doubt it,"**_

"Me too,"

"_**You're gonna do something about it?"**_

"No," she said decisively. "I'm not happy for them. I hate seeing Freddie with someone else, but I don't hate them because of that. I hate myself because of that. I've been selfish before and I'm not let that happen again. I'll work to be happy for Freddie and to be happy for Sam. I asked the same of Freddie when I dated guys who aren't even as good as Sam is, so I could at least try to forget I love him like a friend, so I can love them both as my friends."

"_**You sure you-"**_

"Shut up!" Carly yelled afraid that she might lose her control over herself, again. "I'll never want to speak to you again!"

"_**Never is a long time,"**_

**I'm sorry jackpotdante, but you have to wait for another chapter (which I wrote (and it was awesome (may I say myself (Yes, I may)))). (Whatever Nick can do, I can do better :P)**

**sockstar, better get used to it. The Seddieness might take another four or five chapters before the real drama begins. I hope you won't stop reading because of it, 'cause I keep my promise from Chapter 1. Also I realize that my chapter has a similar title than one of your masterpieces, that's a total coincidence.**


	5. Taste

jackpotdante, thanks for your kind review. Just for the record I'm writing in what I call third person personal POV's which is pretty much first person, but that with he, she and it instead of I. So most of what you read is from the perspective of one (sometimes more) character(s) in the story. So in short: I don't think you're crazy if you talk to yourself. In this story Carly does.

**Chapter 5: Taste**

"Well, well, Benson," Sam said in awe standing in front of a restaurant clothed in a cute summer dress for the occasion. "You sure have taste,"

Freddie reserved a place in a casual restaurant which happens to have a lot of bacon specialties. Freddie smiled at the compliment. "I know," he said. "And it's all on me,"

"Have I ever mentioned you're awesome?" Sam said looking at the one-head taller man beside her.

"Might have passed," Freddie smiled. Freddie walked to the door of the restaurant. "Entré" he said to Sam.

"You don't have to speak French about it," Sam said a little annoyed. Freddie just sniggered. The restaurant wasn't large and there weren't many tables either, fifteen at most, each accompanied by two comfortable chairs. A man in tuxedo and a towel over his arm came to Sam and Freddie to great them.

"You reserved, sir?" the man said.

"Yes, the name is Benson," Freddie said.

"Ah, Benson. You can sit on Table 8. It's at the window over there," the man pointed and indeed there were three tables pushed against a half wall, standing under a broad window. Seattle was dark at the moment and the lights of the buildings illuminated the restaurant. "Here is your menus," the waiter said as he reached them out two menus in a brown leather cover. Sam and Freddie took de menus walked over to the table. Sam chose a chair, but stopped moving when Freddie said: "Let me," Freddie shoved the chair about a meter from the table, allowing Sam to sit on it, before shoving it back so Sam sat comfortably at table. Freddie returned to his seat and positioned himself until he was comfortable.

"Don't make a habit of it," Sam sniggered.

"Why not?" Freddie smirked.

"It freaks me out," Sam said. "You know, I'm not used to this ehhm…"

"Politeness? Civility?" Freddie suggested with his famous smirk.

"Yeah, kinda," Sam said.

"Well, I think you have to get used to me anyway," Freddie said. "I mean last week you hated me and now we're having a date. Things went pretty fast," Freddie saw Sam's face drop. "What?"

"I never hated you,"

"I know that," Freddie said. "It was just a mask. Don't worry, you're not the only who have masks. Do you really think I am always that polite to everyone or that Carly is always sweet?"

"No," Sam admitted. "But, I just can't believe you're giving me this chance, after everything that happened the last six years. I mean, I really enjoy this evening already. It's just, I don't deserve all this. I don't even deserve to be your friend, but you don't seem to even care as long that I'm happy,"

"That's correct,"

"Have you decided?" a waiter said, not having any idea, what he just interrupted.

"Uhm… not yet," Freddie said as he forgot that he didn't even open the menu yet. He did so and browsed through the appetizers. He smiled a little on the so called Bacon Soup. For some reason that made him think about Carly. _'Inappropriate Freddie,' _he thought, _'You shouldn't think about other women than your date on your date'_ "Can I have some vegetable soup?" Freddie asked.

"Chicken soup for me," Sam said.

"For you what?" Freddie asked like Sam forgot something.

"Chicken soup for me, please," Sam said rolling her eyes.

"Big girl," Freddie joked. Freddie winced when Sam kicked Freddie's leg under the table. "Uncalled for,"

"Will be there in a minute," the waiter left and an awkward silence came back.

"So, where were we?" Sam asked.

"That you don't deserve such an awesome friend like me and that I don't even care," Freddie smiled.

"Oh yeah," Sam said.

"It's okay Sam," Freddie said. "You don't have to feel guilty. And as I said, you deserve a chance, whether this leads to more or not,"

They both kept silent for a while. The waiter delivered the soups to Sam and Freddie and left the two in an awkward silence. They both start eating their soups. Sam was doing her best not to slurp and Freddie was slowly eating his soup spoon by spoon. After finishing her soup Sam shoved her empty bowl a bit forward to make some space for her elbows as she leaned her head on both knuckles. She observed Freddie once, like she usually did, secretly, but there weren't any secrets left. Everything was in the open. Sam was going to be an open book for Freddie tonight. There were no more secrets. Just Freddie and Sam. The waiter came for their main course. Sam ordered a plate which contains mainly duck, with some lettuce. Freddie decided for a spinach-bacon quiche.

"So," Freddie said, breaking the silence.

"So," Sam answered with a dreamy smile.

"You're in love with me," he kicked himself by saying that out of the blue.

"Pretty much," Sam's face grimaced between a sad, afraid, happy and admiring expression.

"Since when?"

"I don't know," Sam said. "It grew. You know, first I thought that I didn't like you at all, but you kinda grew on me. I started to accept you, respect you, appreciate you, like you and ultimately love you. Instead of you with Carly it was not a 'Bang!' and I was in love, it was there before I knew it." Freddie didn't answer. Sam was very busy studying Freddie's facial features, but there were no traces of rejection **or **acceptation. "What do you feel?" Sam asked.

"Confusion,"

"Whether you want to go out with me or not?" Sam asked.

"No, I already go out with you," Freddie said with a smirk.

"I mean being a steady couple," Sam said rolling her eyes.

"It's just that it's pretty weird that you have been in love with me for so long and I didn't even notice,"

"You had a crush on someone else," Sam pointed out.

"Yeah," Freddie looked down to his table. A shadow appeared on it.

"Your main course, miss, sir," He placed two plates with Sam's and Freddie's food on the table and a bottle of wine accompanied by two glasses. The waiter opened the bottle and poured some wine in both glasses.

"Thanks," Freddie said, making sure he didn't ignore the waiter completely. He waited until the waiter moved away from their table.

"You still love her?" Sam asked.

"No, I mean yes, but not as much as I used to,"

"You mean you're not in love with her anymore,"

"Yeah, kind of," Freddie said and he softly bit on his tongue. _Nice save, Fredward,_

"I love her too, Freddie," Sam said. "I know what you mean,"

"I'm sorry, Sam," Freddie said. "It feels wrong to talk about other girls on a date,"

"Don't worry. We're not talking about 'other girls'. We're talking about Carly, our best friend and I know what she means to you, even though you're not in love with her anymore, she still got a major piece of your heart. Just like your mother, Gibby, Spencer-"

"Sam," Freddie added with a smile.

"Exactly," Sam said. "Besides, I brought it up, so don't feel guilty, okay? She's just one of the interests we share,"

"Well that's true," Freddie said. "She was who got us together in the first place."

"Okay than," Sam said, picking up a glass, "to Carly,"

Freddie followed suit and said: "to Carly," They both nipped from the wine and put the glass on the table. They started eating their meal as they talked about everything: Melanie, Mrs. Benson, iCarly, school, Italy and zebras, which happened to be Freddie's favorite animal.

"Boooohhh!" Sam exclaimed while thrusting herself into her chair. "I'm stuffed," she sighed.

"Whaddaya know," Freddie said with amusement. "Sam's stomach actually has a bottom,"

Sam glared at her date. "Don't you dare it to tell it to anyone,"

"Trust me," Freddie said with a smile. "Your secret is safe with me," Sam smiled appreciative.

"Thanks,"

"I guess you don't want a desert,"

"I'm not a fan of desserts anyway," Sam said.

"Good enough," Freddie said. "Check please!"

A waiter came to their table. "You don't want a dessert, sir,"

"No, we're stuffed," Freddie said.

"Very well," the waiter said. He put the check on the table. Freddie looked at the check. _$33,64. _Before he could respond, Sam pounded fifty bucks on the table.

"Sam," Freddie said. "Excuse me," he said to the waiter, before turning to Sam. "What are you doing?"

"Paying the check,"

"I invited you and I'm the man here," Freddie said. "I'll pay,"

"What's with the sexism," Sam said with an amused look.

"Just let me pay," Freddie said.

"You've paid enough the last four years, it's my turn,"

"Pay twenty bucks then," Freddie said. "I still have an ego,"

"Yeah, whatever," Sam said as she took the fifty dollar bill and replaced it with a twenty. Freddie just chuckled and added another twenty dollar. The waiter took the money pushed some buttons on the checkout and collected the needed change with one hand. "Dude!" Sam yelled through the restaurant. "Keep the change!" then she looked at Freddie who was shocked to say the least. "Sorry, couldn't help it," Sam said quasi-apologetic.

"It's okay," Freddie said.

"I've been stupid to not see how much fun you actually are,"

"Oh well," Freddie said with a blush.

"I'm sorry about everything I put you through and I want to start totally fresh again,"

"Apologies accepted," Freddie said. There was an awkward silence again. "Maybe… we should go,"

"Yes…" Sam replied. "Maybe we should," Sam and Freddie walked out of the restaurant.

"Freddie?" Sam asked before the two could go separate ways. "Did you like the date too?"

"Yes I did," Freddie said.

"So did I," Sam said honestly. "Thanks for everything, Freddie," Both were ready to go, but neither of them was to leave first. "What?" Sam asked when she saw Freddie sigh.

"I just want to give you a chance if you want and see if we're supposed to be. I can't say I'm in love with you, but I want to give you the chance I never got,"

"Wha-" Sam tried to asked, but she was interrupted by a pair of lips crushing on hers. She slowly leant in Freddie's lips and wrapped her arms around Freddie. The two pair of lips brushed softly against each other until Freddie retreated.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Freddie asked. Sam just smiled and licked the inside of her own lips, tasting a taste she liked.

**I hope you won't bash me now for the Seddie in this chapter, 'cause it is all part of the story and I want to picture the Sam/Freddie relationship in a positive way in this fiction, before the drama starts.**


	6. The Way You Love Me

SiennaHeartJella, In that case I think you're going to like this chapter :)

**Chapter 6: The Way You Love Me**

Carly once more threw the squishy ball against the wall in the hallway and easily caught it with the same hand she threw it with, another sigh. Sam and Freddie have been on a date for a while and Freddie still wasn't back. What if Freddie decided to sleep at Sam's? It is two freaking o'clock and Carly became more nervous with the minute. When she heard a soft stepping sound from the hallway her heart rate started beating faster and faster. Has she lost a chance at Freddie forever? Is she force from now on to go after those back-up boys, now she knows that Freddie will be taken for good? The steps became louder and louder, but they were still soft and gentle. To calm herself down she rested her head against the wall, fighting the sleep in her eyes and brain.

"Carly?" a familiar male voice said. Carly looked up and saw the most beautiful face ever combined with an expression of sorrow.

"Hey Freddie," she said quasi-cheerfully.

"What are you doing here?" Freddie asked.

"Waiting for you," Carly admitted.

"Why?" Freddie asked.

"Because you're my friend and I was just wondering if the two of you are... you know … dating,"

"We are,"

"What!" Carly asked.

"Sam and I are dating," Freddie said calmly, but he had a smile plastered on his face.

"Well, congratulations," Carly said. "You did deserve a girlfriend and I'm glad you have one now,"

There was a sudden silence. Carly felt awkward around Freddie and didn't know anything to ask until suddenly she asked: "Why are you dating Sam?"

"What?"

"Why are you dating Sam?" Carly asked. "I mean are you in love with her,"

"Not yet," Freddie said. "But I know how it is not getting a chance with the one you love, so I don't want that for her. I think she deserves her chance and maybe I fall in love with her in the process,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't worry Carly," Freddie said. "I'm not holding any grudge against you," he looked at Carly who still looked down. "Carly," Freddie said as he sat next her. "You look worried. Is something wrong? Don't be mad at yourself. Please."

"I'm really happy for you guys. It's just I'm afraid everything will change. I mean, the two of you are dating now and I'm afraid that my role in your lives change somehow, that I mean less for the two of you now that you two have each other."

"Oh my, Carly," Freddie said. "I'm so sorry you feel that way-"

"Don't be," Carly whispered. "You're happy now, so you don't need me anymore,"

"That's not true, Carly," Freddie grabbed Carly's shoulder to make her look up to him. "I can't guarantee you that nothing will change 'cause it will change. Sam and I are now boyfriend and girlfriend and well, that brings a lot of changes with it, but you're my best friend and I love you and even though I'm with Sam now, doesn't mean that I love you any less. I love you just the way you love me. And besides I do need you. Sam and I will go through fights and difficulties and I'll need your help because you know Sam and me like no other. You'll always have a special place in my heart that no-one can take away from you, not even Sam. You'll always be Sam's best friend and you'll always be my best friend as well and I'll never ever forget you"

"Freddie, I-" Carly stuttered. "You have a place in my heart too," Freddie smiled and opened his arms a little and Carly, like being his little sister, jumped into his arms with no fear of rejection. "I love you too," she just mouthed.


	7. We're Not Clear

jackpotdante Thanks, I hope so too. Kidding, I know how the story will end, so I know if they end up happy or not.

SiennaHeartJella Thanks and about Carly: I know right?

**Chapter 7: We're not clear**

"And in 5, 4, 3, 2..." Freddie counted down and the girl in front of the camera jumped across the scene saying: "Hello!"

Carly said: "Welcome to the web-show, we'd like to call: iCarly!" the two web-hostesses cried out the name of their web-show and started to dance around.

"Now and to kick off this show, we're going to have our friend Gibby to play the saxophone," Sam said.

"What? You think Gibby can't play the saxophone?" Carly asked to the audience.

"You are right!" Sam exclaimed with a goofy smile. Then Gibby entered the stage and started to play the saxophone, sort of.

Later on, Carly announced another pathetic play with the policeman with a pimple on his cheek and the burglar who thought the pimple on the policeman's cheek was a mouse. The policeman was played by Freddie and the burglar was played by Sam.

The show was once again finished by a "Random Dancing" and Freddie yelled: "And we're clear!" Freddie turned the camera off and complimented the girls for another great show.

"So," Carly said. "I gotta go. You know checking fanmail,"

"But you did that yesterday," Freddie said.

"I couldn't do it all yesterday," Carly stuttered. "I've done about half of them yesterday so I can do the rest of them today,"

"Should we help?" Freddie asked.

"No!" Carly snapped. "I mean, no, you have other things to do,"

"Actually I don't," Sam said.

"Are you okay?" Freddie asked.

"What?" Carly smiled through whatever she felt. "Yeah of course,"

"You're sure?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm not jealous or something. I'm perfectly fine with you two dating." Realizing she might have said too much she fled out of the studio leaving Sam and Freddie in the studio with confused faces.

"This isn't right," Freddie said.

"Quit stating the obvious," Sam warned. "I'll go talk to her," she said as she left Freddie alone in the studio. A while later she was back in the studio. "She locked herself up,"

"Oh man," Freddie said. "Something is wrong with her,"

"We have school tomorrow; we might be able to talk to her then,"

"I hope you're right," Freddie said. "Maybe she just ditches school,"

"Meeh," Sam said. "I don't think so. She's too sweet for that,"

"Okay, so tomorrow we talk to her," Freddie said. "I hope it helps,"

"Yeah, me too," Sam said. "Hey, I'm going home. See you tomorrow," Sam approached Freddie and gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

"Yeah, okay," Freddie said. "Goodnight Sam,"

"Goodnight Freddie,"

**I'm sorry for this short chapter, but to make it up I'll post the next chapter (which has more than 1300 words) very soon. Keep reading and reviewing.**


	8. No More Holding Back

**Chapter 8: No More Holding Back**

Freddie was waiting between Sam and Carly's lockers. Sam said she was not going to be there, so he had all time to have a chat with Carly. He decided to be early at school today so he could stuff his books in his bag before he would talk to her. The school was filled with an average amount of students, but there was practically nobody in the neighborhood of Freddie. He had a clear view at the corridor of the school Carly always took on her way to her locker. He had to wait for a while, but after a couple of minutes he saw Carly scuffing through the student body to reach her locker. Her face was marked by sadness. Freddie felt really sympathetic to her. Whatever the problem was, he had to help her. It took a while before Carly noticed Freddie. They were about an arm length separated from each other. Carly gulped. She tried to ignore Freddie and just walked to her locker.

"Hey," Freddie said. Carly remained silent. She looked up a little, before continuing with whatever she was doing. "Carly," Freddie said with a gulp in his throat. Carly looked up. "I think we need to talk,"

"I don't have anything to say, I'm sorry," Carly said. She didn't mean to be mean, but she really wasn't in the mood to talk.

"I think that's not true," Freddie said. Carly looked at him emotionless, before focusing on the locker again. "Carly, we're friends right?" Carly stopped working with her books and her locker, but didn't look at Freddie. Instead she looked at her bag, which was hanging around her shoulders. "Right?" Freddie pushed. Carly sighed. "Fine, don't talk," Freddie a little irritated. "If you want to talk to me, I'll be outside. I think I'm skipping class. I can't concentrate anyway," Freddie left the hallway and left Carly behind. Carly smashed the locker closed and bumped her head against it. She closed her tears and started to sob bitter tears. Her tears started to burn against her eyelids as thick, salty tears started to drop against the tiled floor of the school.

"What have I done?" she said softly against herself. "Why am I such an idiot?" She lifted her head and opened her locker. When she opened her locker she saw two large pictures which she taped there. One picture was one of Sam and her and the other of Freddie and her. Both were captioned in big blue letters stating _BFF. _In both pictures Carly, Sam and Freddie were very young. Back then Carly was the tallest of the three. Sam had always that mischievous smirk on her face while the little Freddie looked like he was in heaven when his best friend arm hugged him tightly against her. Somewhere Carly always hoped that he wouldn't give up on that puppy crush. It was what made him Freddie and she loved it. He would do anything for her back then. She slowly reached to the picture of her and Freddie and carefully unattached the tape from the steel locker and took the picture out of the locker. She folded the tapes backwards so it would stick on the backside of the picture and gave the picture a good look. She draped her index finger over the picture until she came to the big blue letters on the upper side of the picture. _BFF. _She slowly traced her finger across the letters and mumbled slowly. "Best," she whispered, before continuing to the first F, "Friends," she sighed as she barely could continue to the last, blue F. Carly took a deep breath and tears started to form across her tear ducts. "Forever," she whispered through a sob. Would he still do the same as he would when he still had that silly puppy crush all over his eyes? He might not be in love with her anymore, but she couldn't say he wasn't loyal to her. She looked down to the picture again and noticed that her finger had never left the final F. "Forever," she whispered once more. She managed to smile a little. She slowly approached the picture with her face, until the picture was separated from her lips by an inch. She softly pressed her lips on Freddie's nose. This made her smile again, but also made her cry more tears. She pressed the picture against her chest, like a lovesick teenager. Who was she kidding? She actually was a lovesick teenager. She quickly pasted the picture on the inside of her locker door and ran away from it. She skillfully dodged the other students and before she knew it she was at the door, she came through a couple of days ago, where all the drama started. She collected her strengths and opened the door. "Hey," she said with her eyes closed, before opening them. She saw Freddie pretty much at the same spot as she found him that day. He looked defeated, almost at the verge of tears. Freddie wasn't a crier. She didn't realize she still meant so much for him.

"Hey," Freddie said with a tear stained voice. "Changed your mind?"

"Yeah," Carly nodded. Freddie stood up and approached Carly.

"So," Freddie said. "What is it?"

"It's just that I'm still afraid to lose you and Sam," Carly said. "I know it's stupid, but I'm really terrified, Freddie. You mean a lot to me, more than you know. You're really a great guy and I was just too stupid to see that and I took you for granted and that while you were such a great friend. I'm really sorry, Freddie for all of this," she started to cry a little and Freddie immediately pulled her in a strong, yet gentle hug. He softly draped her hand through her hair as she sobbed over his shirt.

"Carly, I can't believe you think I'm going to leave you," Freddie said, but he wasn't angry at all. "You're my friend and I love you as one, but you have to trust me on it and I know that might be difficult, but you'll be okay,"

"How do you know?" Carly asked.

"Cause you're strong," Freddie said. "You had that silly boy on the other side of the hallway who had a crush on you and you still let me be your friend, even though you know you would have to put up with me. I really admire that in you, Carly," he pulled her out of the hug and looked in her eyes to show that he meant everything of it. He looked at Carly's eyes and he could see that there was more on her chest, but she was afraid to get it off. "Carly, I can see there is more. Believe me Carly, you can tell me everything. Don't hold back. No more-" Suddenly Carly took him at the shoulders and forcefully planted her lips on his. She tilted her head over his shoulder, before releasing him. Freddie's confused look quickly disappeared, her head started to grow redder and redder. Not because he was blushing. He was fuming. "What the heck, Carly! I have a girlfriend! Who happened to be your best friend!"

"Freddie, I-"

"You what?" Freddie asked.

"I love you,"

"You sure?" Freddie asked. "Because it looks a lot like you're just jealous of Sam. If you loved me you would've told me sooner. I can't believe you're doing this to me. You're supposed to be my best friend, not some jealous chick who wants to steal me from her best friend,"

"Freddie," Carly stuttered in tears.

"Carly, you passed a line here," Freddie said as he approached the door to the school. "I don't want to see you ever again!"

When he entered the building he quickly to nearest wall out of eyesight of Carly and started to cry heavy tears, not knowing that Carly on the other side of the wall was letting her tears flow as well.

**Well, that was a pretty sad chapter. Please Read and Review.**


	9. Love Lets Go

**Chapter 9: Love lets go**

Sam was worried. There hasn't been any sign from either Carly or Freddie today and it made Sam feel really worried. It's weird. Sam Puckett never worries, but Sam Puckett never had a serious relationship either and usually it's Carly who worries about her. Sam rested her head against her locker. She missed Carly and Freddie. She needed them and never in her life she would've thought that she would miss them so much, even though she saw both of them yesterday. Sam saw Wendy passing by and quickly approached her.

"Hey Wendy!" she yelled out, hiding her sadness.

"Sam, don't stuff your pudding in my bra," Wendy warned.

"Don't worry," Sam said with a sad face and looked down. "I'm trying to change. Anyway have you seen Freddie and Carly?"

"I have seen Freddie. He was in the tech lab," Wendy answered.

"Thanks, Wendy," Sam said. Wendy smiled and moved along. Sam walked the well-known path to the tech lab. It was the same way she walked when she went outside after her fight with Carly. Once in the tech lab she saw Freddie struggling with some kind of wire and a panel. He plugged the wire somewhere on the panel and pushed a couple of buttons. The screen on the east side of the class started flicking, but just gave a blue screen.

"Arggh!" Freddie exclaimed in frustration as he yanked the cable out of the panel.

"Easy," Sam said with a smirk. "Soon you'll break something,"

"No time for jokes, Puckett!" Freddie attacked.

"Freddie-" Sam stuttered almost scared from Freddie's outburst. Sam Puckett was never scared.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I'm just a little frustrated," Freddie sighed as he leaned over the panel.

"Hey," Sam tried to put up her most comforting voice, one she didn't use very often. She gently rubbed Freddie's strong arm, just to comfort him. "Can I help?"

"What do you know of tech stuff?" Freddie snorted.

"You forgot who installed Violin God in our locker, didn't you?" Sam smirked.

"I used to be able to do this, but somehow, I just forgot everything," Freddie said.

"Freddie, you're upset," Sam said as she patted Freddie's back. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Freddie said.

"Freddie, I'm your girlfriend!" Sam snapped. "Don't lie to me," she finished in a softer, caring voice.

"I don't know if I should tell you this…" Freddie said softly, but hard enough for Sam to hear.

"You can tell me anything," Sam said. "I'm trying to be a better friend and a better girlfriend to you, but you don't seem to let me,"

Freddie sighed. "Okay," he said. He took a deep breath. "I'm not keeping any secrets from you. Carly kissed me,"

"She kissed you?" Sam asked. She looked devastated at the spot.

"Yeah," Freddie said with a face of disgust. "She was worrying about the two of us and the two of you, about how we might forget her and I told her there was nothing to worry about, cause she'll always be my best friend and before I knew it she kissed me. Man, I hate her!" he cried out.

"You love her," Sam said.

"I hate her, I said!" Freddie snapped.

"But you love her!" Sam yelled. "You're confused. I think you're just confused because- Because Carly kissed you and you feel a lot for her, but you think you love me more. But you don't hate her. You've never hated me, so how could you hate Carly?"

Freddie was silenced by Sam. "But I love you,"

"I know you do and I love you too, but to be honest; I don't think you love me more than you love Carly."

"I don't want to betray you," he said in tears.

"Freddie." Sam looked her boyfriend deep in her eyes. "I'm not mad. But be honest to me. Be honest to yourself. Who do you love more? Carly or me?"

"I love you both," Freddie said. "Each in a different way, but I can't possibly love you more than Carly or love Carly more than I love you,"

"That's mashwarptz!" Sam said. "Deep inside, you know who you love more. I won't be mad if it is Carly, but I will be mad if you're not honest with me,"

"Fine!" Freddie yelled. "I love Carly, okay?" He took a look at his current girlfriend and said: "I'm so sorry,"

Sam stepped to him and kissed him once more on the lips. "I'm not."

"So," Freddie said. "Are we kinda broken up now?"

"As a couple, yes," Sam said. "But I think we're better friends than we've ever been,"

"I for once agree with you," Freddie said with a smirk as he opened his arms. "Come on, I know you want too,"

Sam smiled and hugged Freddie tightly. "I love you, Freddie,"

"I love you too, Sam," Freddie said and they both knew what Freddie meant.

**Mashwarptz? I just invented it, because this story is supposed to be K+ :P**


	10. Patching Wounds

**Chapter 10: Patching Wounds**

It was raining cats and dogs outside, but it didn't matter. Actually, it felt kind of comforting to have the soft, cool water splashing on your already wet clothes. Tears on her cheeks mixed with the heavy rain drops washing over Carly's face as she still cried about what kind of idiot she were, by just kissing him out of the blue. To think of it, she has been an idiot since the first time she met Freddie. First she rejected him, just because he wasn't as good looking as those seniors she fancied. Than keeping rejecting them even though he grew more muscle, got more popular and even got better looking every day she saw him. She denied the funny feeling in her stomach when Freddie told her full enthusiasm that he was going to WebiCon together with Spencer. She let Sam hit him and **never, ever **took his side, for the fear that she might go too far and that she might actually admit that she was head over heels for the one and only Fredward Benson. She let him go, when he claimed that she didn't love him instead of jumping him right there and there and prove him the opposite. Instead she did nothing. There was no denial that she was jealous of Valerie, Melanie, Sam, Shelby, Tori and many more girls who got his attention and many of them actually dared to show their feelings for him. Freddie changed from a dorky, chubby kid-next-door, to a gentle, well-mannered ladies' man and apparently both Sam and Carly fell for him, and hard.

"Hey," he said. There he was again.

"You're going to shout at me again?" Carly asked.

"No," he said calmly. "Why are you sitting in the rain?"

"Because I feel like it," Carly said glumly.

"Carly, I'm here to apologize. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. It was wrong of me,"

"No. It was wrong of me to kiss you. I knew you have a girlfriend and my best friend no less. I'm sorry for that and for everything I've ever done to you,"

"It's okay,"

"No, it's not!" Carly yelled. "I've been ungrateful to you and I treated you like dirt, but truth is I really love you and I know that I have said that a lot lately, but that doesn't make it less true, but I guess I don't deserve anyone even near as good as you."

"Carly," Freddie sighed. There was a long silence. Both teenagers were now as wet as drowned cats, but neither of them cared. Freddie held a hand out to Carly so she could stand up. Carly took his hand. "Carly, Sam broke up with me,"

"She broke up with you?" she asked. "I'm so sorry, but why?"

"She didn't believe I was in love with her. I mean not as much as I am in love with you."

"Are you in love with me?" Carly asked.

"I don't know yet," Freddie said. "My girlfriend just broke up with me, so I'm not really ready for a relationship just yet, but when I am you're the first one who knows,"

"Did you love her?" Carly asked.

"Yes, I did," Freddie said. "But maybe Sam's right. I'm not **in** love with her. I think my heart is taken," Carly smiled.

"I'll wait for you," Carly said with tears in her eyes. "I mean, you waited much longer for me. I'll give you all the time you want. Just know that I love you,"

"I know, I love you too,"

"I know." Carly smiled as she pulled Freddie in a hug once again. Freddie embraced Carly's neck and rested his head on hers. He hoped that one day he could love her without feeling guilty.


	11. Heavenly Legacy Twist

**Chapter 11: Heavenly Legacy Twist**

Sam found herself at the corridors of Ridgeway Junior High, sitting against a locker with her eyes tightly closed and her tears inside her body. Sam Puckett doesn't cry. Well, she cries, from the inside, but she never ever cries from the outside. She's forced to grow hard and almost emotionless, but that's only the outside. On the inside she cries like a baby who didn't get fed in a day. But she did the right thing, right? Now, her friends could be happy. For once she did something for _them, _after everything they did for her. But why, for peace sake, **why** did she feel so miserable about this.

"Sam," a soft, but clear voice emerged from her right. She knew the voice, although it was hard for her to paste a face at it. She looked to her right and she saw a tall, handsome man – probably in his thirties – standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Dad?" Sam asked.

"I know who I am," he said with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked overthrown by shock. "You're supposed to be-"

"Dead?" he asked. "Well, I am, but I promised you to return, didn't I?"

"You promised to Mom and Melanie too," she said.

"I know," Sam's father said and there was regret all over his voice. "I'm so sorry for what I did. I'm sorry I left them this way. I really loved them,"

"But why are you here?" Sam asked.

"I just came to say how proud I am at you,"

"How proud?" Sam asked.

"Really proud," he smiled. Sam's face enlightened a little, but dropped in a matter of seconds. "Sam," her father said as he stood closer to her, "you gave your friends your love. You were ready to give your life to them. The greatest love you can have for your friends is to give your life to them," Sam's face didn't seem to clear up. "What is it, sweetheart?"

"I wonder if I get my chance of love one day," Sam said weakly. "You know, I'm not just in love with Freddie. I'm head over heels with him, but he's not the only one, but that person is taken too," for the first time in a long time she dropped a tear. "Carly," she whispered. "I just wish to have a boyfriend or a girlfriend near half as good as them and I would be happy,"

"Things will fall in its place when it will," Sam's dad said. "Just be happy for them, and you'll get a wonderful relationship one day. Maybe even with one of them,"

"But then they have to break up," Sam said. "I don't want them to do that,"

"You'll be happy one day, Sam. I promise,"

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"You're a Puckett," Sam's dad said with a smile. There was a long, sweet silence between the two, until Sam broke it.

"Dad?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Sam," Dad said.

"Where you are now," Sam gulped. "Is it beautiful?"

"Yes, Sam. It's incredible. Whatever you look at you could stare at it for hours, days perhaps,"

"Sounds great," Sam said.

"It is," Dad said.

"Sometimes, I can't wait to join you," Sam admitted.

"I know, but your friends need you and Mom needs you. You might not know it, but Melanie needs you too,"

"And what about Mom and Melanie, will they be happy too?"

"Of course they will be. Pucketts just have to wait longer than normal people, but we'll get happier in the end,"

"I hope you're right,"

"What, you doubt your father?"

"I've never doubted you," Sam said truthfully.

"I've never doubted you either," Sam's dad said and took Sam in an embrace. "Now, wake up, Sam,"

"Wake up, Sam," Sam felt tugging against her sleeve and a low male voice. "Sam, wake up,"

"Brad?" Sam asked.

"There you are," Brad said with a smile. Brad was caught off guard when Sam caught him in a bear hug.

"Just keep me for a while," Sam said. "I kinda need it,"

"Of course, Sam," Brad said with a soft caring voice. Sam smiled against Brad's chest. Maybe she will be happy one day.

**I think this might be the end of this chapter. Not because I don't like it anymore, but I'm planning some kind of sequel for this story, which starts off here. However, it is not the same end as I planned (I changed my mind in the process). However, I **_**could**_** make an alternative ending if you care to read. I'll put up a poll in my profile. Please respond and review.**


End file.
